


It all started...

by iKnightWriter



Series: Late Night Writing and Muses [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Derek Gets Therapy, Friends to Lovers, Hale-McCall Pack, Happy Derek, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Healing, Late Night Writing, M/M, No Dialogue, Stiles Gets Therapy, idk what else to tag, this seriously just popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the way the world ends<br/>Not with a bang but a whimper.”</p><p> </p><p>― T.S. Eliot</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all started...

It all started when his uncle decided that he was through playing half dead. It resulted in the death of his sister Laura. It all ended when he finally slashed his own uncle’s throat.

It all started when his bite didn’t turn Jackson into werewolf. It resulted in the creation of the creature called the Kanima. It ended when he learned the power of human love conquered all.

It all started when Erica and Boyd ran away in hopes of joining a new pack. It resulted in the fight between the Alpha Pack and the Darach. It ended when he left town

It all started when Stiles, Scott, and Allison sacrificed themselves to save their parents. It resulted in Stiles being possessed by a dark kitsune called the Nogitsune. It ended when another pack member embraced death.

It all started when an old enemy resurfaced as another threat makes its way through town. It resulted in the loss of his power. It ended when he died, no when he evolved, and ended up leaving town never to be seen again.

* * *

It all started when he wanted him and his best friend to search the preserve of a dead body. It resulted in his best friend getting bitten. It all ended when he witnessed the love of his life get attacked by a psychotic alpha

It all started when Lydia disappeared for two nights. It resulted in him protecting the people he loved. It all ended when the person he loved the most loved someone else.

It all started when random bodies started popping up around town, turns out the bodies were being used as sacrifices. It resulted in his father becoming the ideal sacrifice. It all ended when he sacrificed himself to save his father.

It all started when he was sleepwalking and not being able to wake up. It resulted in him being possessed by a dark spirit that fed on chaos, strife, and destruction. It all ended when his best friend’s first love dies in his arms, no when he suffered through horrible nightmares.

It all started when he went on a rescue mission to save a friend. It resulted in him having to save all his supernatural friends and having to fight two old enemies. It all ended when he witnessed the fall of another comrade, no the evolution of a comrade, only for them to leave never to be heard from again.

* * *

It all started when he returned to Beacon Hills 10 years later, after some self-healing. It resulted in him being welcomed back as if he had never left. It all ended when he noticed that a certain pack member had evolved just as much as he had.

It all started as a date with a lot sarcastic comments and witty banter. It resulted in feeling something that he had felt in a really long time. It ended when his whispered those three words one hot night under the night sky.

It all started when he decided to rebuild the Hale house. It resulted in construction of the new home of the McCall-Hale Pack house, completely undamaged. It all ended when someone accidently gets thrown into a wall too hard during training.

It all started when he got a ring and made a private reservation. It resulted in the transition of the happiest night of his life to the happiest day of his life. It all ended when...

* * *

It all started with therapy and lots of time grieving. It resulted in him being able to become somewhat back to normal and move on with his life. It all ended when a familiar face made their way back to Beacon Hills.

It all started when he stayed at the loft more than just three nights a week. It resulted in him getting his own key and losing it about three hundred times. It all ended when he moved in permanently.

It all started when everyone came together and lived like a happy family. It resulted in every night Pack Nights and Scott finally watching Star Wars. It all ended when no one wanted to watch the Notebook for the third night in a row.

It all started when he stood in front of friends and family with the person he loved, smiling happily right back. It resulted him feeling whole once more. It all ended when...

**Author's Note:**

> To those who read the entire thing thanks for reading the randomness that is my muse. I have no idea how the T.S. Eliot inspired this fic.


End file.
